underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kraven
Kraven is the Vampire regent of the Old World Coven and the secret ally of Lucian. He appears in Underworld and Underworld: Evolution, and is portrayed by Irish actor Shane Brolly. The ''Underworld'' novel puts Kraven's age at more than 700-years-old; while the memories of his involvment at William's capture in Underworld: Evolution puts him at at least 800-years-old. Obessed with Selene. He has lust for power over the entire Vampire coven. History In the 1400's, Kraven is a Death Dealer trusted by the powerful Vampire Elder Viktor, and Kraven is with him the night that he slaughters Selene's family. Kraven arrives as Viktor comforts a mournful Selene, but Viktor gestures him away, without Selene ever becoming aware of his presence. In the war against the Lycan leader Lucian, Kraven is among the Death Dealers who venture into Lucian's fortress to defeat him. The night goes badly for the Vampires, however, and every Vampire dies except Kraven. Whether this is because Kraven has already betrayed the Vampires to Lucian, or if the Lycans simply overwhelm the Vampires is unknown. Kraven makes a deal with Lucian that he will take credit for his murder in exchange for helping Lucian to go into hiding until he is strong enough to kill Viktor. As Kraven flees back to the Vampires, Lucian's fortress burns to the ground and Lucian escapes with his forces into the night. Kraven uses a branded piece of skin from Lucian's arm to convince Viktor he has killed Lucian and defeated the Lycans. Kraven is greatly praised and rewarded for killing Lucian and supposedly setting the great blaze. Though there are some suspicions as to how he was able to kill Lucian, Kraven rises through the ranks of the Vampire elite, eventually being made steward of the entire Vampire Coven. While some in the Coven do not particularly care for him, Kraven is at least respected because of the confidence bestowed upon him by Viktor. Kraven also begins pursuing Selene, only to be spurned and utterly rejected by her several times. ''Underworld'' In the 21st Century, Kraven begins his move towards gaining complete power over the Vampires. Taking advantage of the change of power between the Elders, Kraven plans to assassinate both Marcus Corvinus and Viktor as they lay slumbering, while Amelia would be killed by Lycans under orders from Lucian. Kraven's plans begin to go awry when Selene becomes suspicious of the alleged death of Lucian, and begins to look into the affair. Initially, Selene believes the same as all the other Vampires, that Kraven killed Lucian and burned his fortress to the ground. However, Kraven has an ill-timed slip of the tongue while speaking with her, referring to Lucian in the present tense, though the Lycan is supposed to have died 600 years before. Selene begins to dig into the Vampires' history, and discovers a drawing of Lucian. She then realizes that she had seen Lucian earlier that very night. Armed with this knowledge, Selene awakens the slumbering Vampire Elder Viktor a century before his set Awakening time, and begs him for help. Viktor is irritated by his awakening and blasts Kraven for losing control of the coven and of Selene, referring to the coven as "weak" and "decadent". Upon learning that Selene may be in a relationship with a Lycan named Michael Corvin, Viktor dismisses Kraven, then orders Selene to be judged by the Vampire Council and Amelia, claiming that she has been "tainted by an animal". Viktor refuses to believe Selene over Kraven, and so unknowingly gives Kraven the opportunity to finish carrying out his plans. Enraged by Viktor's awakening and Selene's continuous rejection of him, Kraven vents to his servant, Erika. He decides that Erika can be used to fulfill his plot, but instead ends up drinking her blood after she removes her shirt in front of him. Much to Erika's dismay, Kraven dumps her on his couch and leaves when he learns that Selene has returned to the mansion. Kraven intercepts Selene and again attempts to force a monogamous relationship onto her, which leads Selene to declare "There is no us!" and to punch Kraven, knocking him to the floor. After Selene is condemned to be judged by the Council, Kraven personally takes her to her room, where she is locked inside, unable to escape. Kraven comments to one of his men not to let Selene leave the room, referring to her as his "future queen". Erika hears this and becomes enraged that Kraven has again chosen Selene over her, despite their earlier tryst. To secure her place by Kraven's side, Erika turns out the power to the mansion and frees Selene, with the hopes that Selene will never return and that Kraven will then choose her instead. Erika then lies to Kraven, telling him that Selene ran away to be with Michael. Kraven has his personal guards, led by Soren, sent to pick up Amelia and escort her back to the mansion. Unbeknowst to Viktor or anybody else, Kraven tips off the Lycans to Amelia's whereabouts and orders his men not to defend her and the Council as they're attacked. By the time the other Death Dealers reach the conclusion that something has gone wrong, Amelia is already dead. Kraven's next plans are to kill Viktor and Marcus. Unfortunately for both Kraven and Erika, Sel ''Underworld: Evolution'' Shortly after watching Viktor's death, Kraven returns to Ordoghaz with the few bodyguards he has left. He and his men rush to the Elders Chamber and pull Marcus' coffin from the floor. Much to Kraven's surprise, Marcus is not in the coffin, and it appears as though he tore his way out. Kraven then hears pounding from beneath the floor of the room. Marcus, now a Hybrid from accidentally injesting the blood of the dead Lycan Singe, rises through the floor and kills Kraven's men in short order. Kraven shoots at him, but Marcus uses his wing talons to pin him to the wall. He blasts Kraven for his treachery, then bites him and drinks his blood. From Kraven's blood, Marcus learns the truth of how Selene's family died, and that Viktor and Amelia are dead. Marcus stops before Kraven dies of blood loss, but he ignores Kraven's requests to be of assistance to him. Instead, he cuts off Kraven's head with his wing talons, killing him. Powers and Abilities Like all Vampires, Kraven is implied to be gifted with superhuman strength, speed, and agility. Examples of this include his throwing Lucian into a wall, fleeing the Elders' Chamber without being noticed, and healing within seconds of being stabbed in the leg. Due to his advanced age, Kraven likely boasts more advanced skills than most others of his species, barring Tanis, Selene (due to becoming a Corvinus Strain Hybrid), and the Elders. Trivia * The name 'Kraven' is a derivation of the English word "craven", meaning 'coward', a reference to Kraven's spineless nature. * According to the Underworld novelization, Kraven made Erika a Vampire roughly three decades before the events of the book. * According to the script for Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, Kraven was originally supposed to have a large and important role in the prequel. However, he was later removed entirely, and his role replaced by that of Andreas Tanis. Gallery File:Kravenposter.jpg|Official wallpaper featuring Kraven File:Kravnprint.jpg|Kraven circling the empty coffin of Marcus File:kraven.jpg|Still of Kraven Category:Evolution characters Category:Character Category:Vampire Category:Death Dealer Category:Underworld characters